fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatoshi, The Boundless Sheep
Summary The character "Hatoshi" was created by Minus the omnipotent child. It is a genderless being whom watches over all worlds with a soft smile. She is a humble being from the World’s Beyond who only satisfies herself by watching the infinitely spanning timelines across all worlds. It is interested in so many concepts, even though she knows all of them. However, due to her immense powers, she prefers to observe from the sidelines, waiting for an opportunity to give herself away. Many high-dimensional beings from within her world, such as Exalone and Destruction, Gods of Creation and Destruction, don’t even know she’s there. She is usually not too serious, just playful and humble to others. If you make her mad however, you’ll wish you didn’t. Very few know about her, very few have ever seen her, and very few have ever standed up to her and expected to survive. The Worlds Beyond is a place with infinite universes in itself (which has beings that can control universes)*. Before the Absolute stage, there are four other higher worlds: Hell, Heaven, Divine and Realitively Absolutes.This is followed up by two higher dimensions. One is filled with Creator (Supreme) Beings that are 1-A in terms of power, called the Absolute Stage. The other is an endless space which only contains a castle. Each floor in the infinite castle has metaverse-level beings, and also contains metaversal worlds. At the top is where The Boundless Sheep lays. Come, and meet your maker... Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''l 3-B', possibly higher' l''' At least High 2-A '''l High 1-C l''' High 1-A '''| 0''' Name: Hatoshi “The Sheep That Transcends Gods“ Sakuri Origin: World’s Beyond Gender: Genderless, looks female. Can be either/or if wished Age: Looks 20 | Older than time & existence. Classification: A sheep hybrid, Bo Peep (Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme, it is one of her many forms ) , Mary had a Little Lamb ,Dalphne Ann Blake (She was the original Dalphne. The one located in Scooby Doo was a clone....) , The Watcher, The Galactic Sheep Overseer, Goddess of Sheep, The Sheep Who Watches, The Sheep That Transcends All Boundaries. Destructive Capacity: Large Planet l'evel+' (Greatly stronger than the severely sealed form of Exalone, who can basically repel a planet bigger than Earth with no problem, deflected a direct blow from an A class, who destroyed the moon easily before their encounter) l Multi-Galaxy level+, possibly higher (Destroyed multiple galaxies during a semi-spar with the God of Punishment, exchanged blows with Odin, even with the Destroyer Armor, exchanged blows with Trion Juggernaut, and dented his armor, exchanged blows with Beerus, and defeated him. in Dalphne's form, Hatoshi blew away the Champion of the Universe using simply her aura) l At least High Multiverse level+ '''(A god class who was messing with the infinite universes below her was slapped across the world and back to its own universe, took down all the gods in DBZ's 12 universes without difficulty. ) | High Complex Multiverse level (Took down the Embodiment of Evil within its own universe, who being could’ve destroyed a lot of the Hell Stage without difficulty) '| High Hyperverse Level+ '(Took down all 6 of the higher dimensional worlds in one go, and re-created them, these worlds were infinitely bigger than the infinite worlds below them) | True Infinity (Destroyed and created her entire world at least three times when she became bored, including the people within it, who some are High 1-A, with zero difficulty, she was called “Omnipotent“ once, but didn’t accept the great title out of her humble attitude, the Author said that himself and Hatoshi are of equal power. to prove a point, he create a Author level representation of himself, the two fought and fought, but never could decide a victor, so the Author wrote it to be a tie) '''Range: Multi-Solar System Level+ (Was able to blast a mythological figure ten planets away from her.) l Multi-Galactic '''(The galaxies couldn't stop a attack made by her, was able to hit Odin multiple galaxies away.) l Multi-Universal', likely much higher (Her imitation Kamehameha wave actually hit a dummy located inside the heart of a universe she made.)' l High Complex Multiversal (Was actually able to blast through multiple higher dimensions, just to reach it's target in the Relatively Absolute part.) 'l True Infinity '(Hit The Author with a punch, when he made himself not to exist on the far side of the Omniverse) '''Speed: Relativistic (An army of 2,000,000 enemies of hers was simply charging at her, to gain the title of: “The One Whom Transcends All Boundaries“, They were already knocked out before they could even see her there.) | FTL+ '''(Already fighting a speedster whom broke the light barrier as easily as breathing) l''' Massively FTL+ '''(Arrived at the center of the Worlds Beyond in 10 seconds.) |''' Irrelevant '''| Omnipresent''' Durability: Large Planet Level+ '''(Survived the explosion of multiple planets to the face, comparable to most Primordial Gods, like Exalone.) |''' Multi-Galaxy Level+, possibly higher (In a fight against a mythological god, galaxies were thrown, Hatoshi tanked them casually, without much effort on her part)' '''l At least' High Multiverse Level+''' (In the battle against a angry Demon God, he threw multiple big bangs, she also tanked them, and knocked him out in one fell swoop) |''' High Complex Multiverse Level (Higher Dimensions were falling on Hatoshi, and she got up again, smiling, comparable to Destruction, and effortlessly took hits from him and Exalone) | '''High Hyperverse Level+ |''' True Infinity'(The Author's attacks did annoy her, but gave no sign of physical injury, and the combined might of all of the World's beyond's inhabitants times infinity couldn't bring effect her, even when most in the Absolute Stage are High 1-A. Survived with some effort Breaking the boundary between the Fictional Omniverse & Post Earth, where a normal 1-A would die trying, but after some practices, she can now enter it effortlessly, and this is actually where the Author resides in.) '''Stamina: Endless/Irrelevant' (Ran from the top of the Ascending Castle, which is filled with infinite metaverses, all the way down to it's entrance with no fatgiue signs) Lifting Strength: Class Y+ '''(Quite literally was using larger planets as weight lifts.) |''' Galactic Class+ '''(When a galaxy was thrown at Hatoshi during her battle with Odin, she caught it and redirected it) |''' Infinite '''| Immeasurable |''' Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ '''(Destroyed multple copies of Jupiter, each of them in one punch) | Multi-Galactic Class+, possibly higher (Destroyed Galaxies on the way to fight Odin) |''' Multi-Universal '''(Destroyed multiple universe in one punch during a fight with a rogue Titan.) | Complex Multiversal''' (Destroyed Two Higher Dimensions connected to''' one another with a single, casual kick.) | 'High Hyperversal+ '| True Infinity''' (Destroyed Worlds Beyond with a single finger,her pinkie, a feat that doesn't follow logic itself.) Standard Equipment: A pen that can transform into ANY weapon located through all meta/hyperverses, a fan, Gericidas & Armageddon (passive shields that can tank any physical damage and absorb it to become stronger, known as End for all Pain. Hit it with a shield, and it’ll falter. Intelligence: IQ of 500, nigh-omniscient when in other forms, or probably omniscient (has read and memorized all metaverses and their concepts, and can freely manipulate them as she chooses.) Powers and Abilities: Complete Arsenal (Super Strength, Super Speed, Adaptation, Life and Death Manipulation, Perfection, Reality Perception, Omnificence, Invulnerability, Flawless Indestructibility, Absolute Immortality, Omni-Negation, Superior Adaptation, Omnifarious, Absolute Condition, Omnicompetence, Omnicounter, Power Immunity, Conceptualization, Concept Destruction/Lordship/Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Absolute Access, Reality Warping ( unlimited ), Absolute Darkness and Absolute Light. Ultimate Freezing and Ultimate Burning, Ultimate Air Manipulation, Absolute Slicing, Fate Manipulation, Imagination Manifestation, Omniscient, Omnipresence, Unatural Presence, Divine Presence, Metapotence, Absolute Existence, Omnipotence Embodiment, Meta Summoning, Meta Event Manipulations, Ultimate Invincibility, Superpower Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Absolute Illusions, Body Manipulation, Darkness and Light Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Perspective Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, all Manipulations, all Physiologies, Omnipresential Attack, Regeneration, Enlightenment, Absolute Change, Absolute Restoration, Omniarch, Power Negation and Immunity, Power Link, Subjective Reality, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Meta Teleportion & Metaverse Crossing, Author Authority, Infinite Supply, Totality Manipulation, Casuality manipulation, Fate manipulation, Alpha Reality, Big Bang inducement and creation, Omnipathy, Omni-Slayer. Omni-Perception, Omnifabricating, Nonexistence, Absolute Will, Absolute Force Manipulation, Temporal Lock, Spatial Lock, Chronolock and Omnilock, Absolute Law, Casuality Perception, All Superpowers in general) Key: Severely Sealed '''l Somewhat Sealed''' l''' Silly Mode l''' Semi-Serious Mode |''' Eternal Sheep l''' Sheep Transcendence Category:Good Characters Category:Cheap Character Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Character Category:Characters Natural Abilities Unrivaled combat & weapons skills: In her world, she created the concept of fighting and taught it to the others. She is so good she can probably take on people that are more powerful than her, even though that is a improbability. She watched many fighters, including ones such as Ryu, Goku, Asura, and infinitely many more combatants, fighting before. This makes her arguably the most skilled combatant in all hyperverses, so she’ll be very hard to beat. She has seen a endless amount of weapon use, so she can obviously be the best at using any weapon without even breaking a sweat. Ability Mastery: She has seen all the abilities located in the complete arsenal, knowing each one by name. So, if you don’t think she can do it, she can. Godly amount of agility and speed: She has been nimble and able to fight all the people in her world at the same time, so agility & speed are definitely not an issue. Godly Intelligence & Sherlock level perception: She has seen literally everything, so knowing something isn’t really a problem. Just by only a simple glance, she can analyze any potential moves you're going to make, and how to react to them. Weapons Gericidas: Gericidas is a superb weapon created by Hatoshi after knowing a lot about weapons, since she watched the beginning of weapon creation. It’s a very long blade, about the length of Donatello’s Bo Staff. It manipulates all the energies of life, and condenses it to pure, white energy. Just slicing it in the air will cut through reality itself. It can do just about anything, and can only be wielded by Hatoshi. It can hold it’s own againt the original Ex-Durandal Ruler, a blade whom couldn’t be stopped ( High School DXD’s Ex Durandal Ruler ) Armageddon : Armageddeon is a average sized blade, the size of a katana. This red blade is easily able to cut through anything, from concepts, to higher dimensions. This blade is a upgrade of Gericidas, whom is her primary weapon. Keyblade Rising Power: This Keyblade is a very powerful keyblade that manipulates the Alpha Reality and the Fictional Omniversal energies within the Fictional world. It can use any form of energy, as Hatoshi channeled ki and chakra through it. She's very good at wielding the Keyblade, as she's tested all of the old keyblade wielders and masters, including Master Xehanort and Master Yen Seid, and won all of them. Pen of Pens: This magical pen can transform into any weapon Hatoshi so chooses. It can honestly be any weapon, as long as it’s an existing weapon type. EX: A Keyblade, Excalibur, Armageddon, X-Blade, EX-Durandal Ruler, etc Fan: This Japanese style fan can manipulate the winds in any way.. She carries this around normally. Forms Severly Sealed State: This is a state where Hatoshi wanders around normally in. To avoid drawing attention, almost all of his power is sealed, but he still can be very dangerous to some weak people. Hatoshi can destroy several planets with ease in this state. Somewhat Sealed Form: Hatoshi actually releases a bit more of her power, realizing that the foe is a lot stronger than it would appear. His powers are almost released, but halted to a stopping point. With this power, she can destroy multiple galaxies in a instantaneous motion. Silly Mode: Her “Modes “ are slightly stronger than the other two weaker forms. In these modes, her powers were released, but she acts rather goofy and too relaxed because she feel relief that her powers are in their glory. In this mode, she can destroy infinite universes. Semi-Serious: Her serious nature comes back into play, as she tosses aside another limiter on her powers. She can destroy 6-11 dimensions with eases. Eternal Sheep Mode: She transcends to a higher point than she was before, and she is as powerful as fully powered Exalone. She can destroy high dimensional planes relatively easy in this form. Sheep Transcendence: She transcends to a beings so higher than the other 4 it isn't even funny. This is the power she had at the beginning of her world's time, that was used to do many things. She can destroy many metaverses using this level of power. Notable Attacks & Techniques: (She can recognize, perceize, and replicate any and all techniques scattered throughout the Fictonal Omniverse. However, there are quite simply her own) “Try to Escape“: Hatoshi would conjure up a rainbow like orb, representing all the known powers in the world. It splits apart into millions of tiny beams and each home in on you. Each beam has a different power inside it, if the black one hits you, you're dead, except if your immortal, then you’ll only be dead for a couple of moments. Planet Drainage: As it says, it drains the energy of the planet it’s own instantaneously. Not only that, but Hatoshi throws the energy right at the opponent. Only used in Severely Sealed State. Laser of Variety (Hatoshi got the idea from Darkseid’s Omega Beams): She points two fingers at the being whom she’s fighting, and it could have a endless variation. It can also have a endless amount of destructive capacity, from weakest to strongest basically. Creation Style, Earth: As it exactly says, Hatoshi can create a environment identical to Earth to where she reigns supreme. She was interested in it after seeing Kaguya Otsutsuki make volcanic variation of this. Big Bang Rasengan: As it foretells, she creates the energies of both universal creation and wind to shape them, and create a Rasengan that can shake and shatter concepts and reality. Aura Battering Ram: Hatoshi taps into The Supreme Presence, or the Supreme Aura, and manipulates it into a force field looking like the Earth. She then commences to fly at you at immeasurable speeds. If successful, will destroy you in one hit. Sometimes, she might hold off slightly. Dark Chains of Despair: Manipulation of the Primordial Evil, and these chains are created. These chains are so powerful, they restricted a being that was Primordial God level for multiple millions of years. This being was one of the hidden Primordal Gods. It can also be used as a weapon, instead of a binding device. Aura Explosion: As it says, she uses her Aura to literally detonate. A special property is that it can't hurt herself, because it is her aura. However, anyone around her can feel it. The intensity can vary to any level, and used this to defeat Odin in one shot. "Taste the Rainbow!" : She fires a rainbow blast in the form of a Kamehameha wave. It's also using manipulated aura, combined with the other infinite energies. The sheer power and destructive variations can vary. Category:Good Characters Category:Cheap Character Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Character Category:Characters Personality & Other info about Hatoshi and her world. Hatoshi can be perceived as a gentle, kind soul whom watches everyone with equal love and respect. Out of the respect of others, she doesn't boast about her powers or anything vulgar like that. When she first arrived in the form of Dalphne, almost all of them laughed at her. I believe it was because of the arrogance of others, and the negativity, that caused her to snap and decimate Worlds Beyond. It was something you wouldn't never hear again, unless you want to get broken down to the smallest atom. Her favorite form is her original form, and Dalphne. Underneath all that, she is a warmhearted individual whose love for others, in the fictional sense, is unparalleled. She can also give Virtual Omnipotence out to other life forms, and still retain the exact level and authority she has now. She used it to recreate the Absolute Stage, with most people High 1-A, some 1-B and only a few are 1-C. You get the title of: "One Whom Transcends All Boundaries" , if you're beyond any set boundaries put. And, to say the least, she's conquered them all. You also get it if you beat Hatoshi, which more than likely won't happen. Umineko and Worlds Beyond actually know of each other's existences, particularly because their top dogs know each other. I'm talking about Featherine Augustus Aurora, whom arguably is a lot weaker than Hatoshi, are childhood friends. One of the things i didn't mention is called: Post-Earth. It is an Earth that is beyond the fictional limitations, but as close as a character can get to the "Real World". She entered that world before, with no effort. This is one of the many reason why shes is the One That Transcends All Boundaries. After the re-creation of her world several times, she decided to create a being that would Order around the Primordial Gods to keep them in check. So, Hatoshi created the most power Primordial God in history: Astina. She is a very loyal to Hatoshi, willing to actually do anything she asks, and controls all of the Primordial Gods like mere puppets. It goes like this: "Real World" >> Post-Earth >>>> Fictional Omniverse. Appearances & Suits in most other worlds. Dalphne Ann Blake: If you recognize her, she's from Scooby Doo. As i've mentioned before, she was the original Dalphne before creating a clone of the body to participate in the other remakes. Hatoshi always uses her appearance, thinking it does look good. She also uses Absolute Illusion to make it so no one can recognize her as Hatoshi. Organization 13 suit: It is a white Organization 13 suit which disguises her other costume, Dalphne's face from view. This is the suit where Hatoshi normally wields the Rising Power Keyblade, but Hatoshi will still use the keyblade without it, on occassion. It can instantaneously appear on Hatoshi, on command mentally. It disguises her powers, making it impossible to see her as a threat. Even taking the hood off can send such a aura off, it decimated the entire universe uncontrolled. The aura around the costume is black, white, and sketchy. One thing about Dalphne & Hatoshi is that they are, well...split personalities of the others. In other words, two minds inside of one almighty body.They both know about the others existance, and can meet each other out of body in Dreams and on special occasion. Dalphne's beautiful presence is so englightening, it gains the attention of the opposite sex almost immediately, as seen in Scooby Doo. Hatoshi can also help Dalphne if she is in control, very similar to Boundless Inner World. Dalphne can also use her powers at will, as she blew away a Primordial God whom was harassing her in more than one way.As it runs in the family, the persona Dalphne Ann Blake, has gotten herself in trouble on numerous occasions . other than the fact she's Omnipotent, Dalphne is as close to a human as a Omnipotent can get. She is out a lot more frequent than Hatoshi, especially when visiting other verses. However, she needs to be careful not to reveal the existance of Hatoshi, or she'll most likely be sought after a lot. Normally, Dalphne doesn't skip directly to violence. She prefers not to have to use the powers that comes with connecting to a Omnipotent, unless the need comes.However, she will if she must. She actually is a expert martial artist, so she's good enough to fight superhumans without using any powers to make her OP as possible. Due to seeing through Hatoshi's eyes as well, she can for all intents and purposes, be on Hatoshi's level if wished. In fact, in a dream, the two fought one another. It had a similar feel to The Author fight, as it couldn't decide a victor. Others Notable Wins: N/A Notable Loses: N/A Undecided/Stalemates/Draws: N/A Category:Female Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Minus's Pages Category:Teleportation Users